Jack Bolton
Jack Bolton (also known as Coach Bolton) is the coach for the East High Basketball Team. He is the father of his star player Troy Bolton and the husband of Lucille Bolton. He is portrayed by Bart Johnson. Biography Jack Bolton graduated from East High and was once the star of the Wildcats basketball team. He is married to Lucille and they have a son named Troy. He lives in the past and decided to coach his high school's basketball team. Physical Appearance Jack Bolton appears to be the much older version of Troy. Jack is described to be handsome much like his son with bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. High School Musical In the beginning of the movie it is shown that Jack and Troy have a really close father-son and coach-player relationship. Troy also inherited some of Jack's ways when he groans about going to the party. As the father of the star player he puts extra pressure on Troy to excel. Their relationship gets strained when Jack does not initially approve of Troy and Gabriella's relationship, worrying that Gabriella might distract Troy from the basketball game. Eventually, though, he accepts her and supports Troy doing the musical. He celebrates with his son after they win the championship. High School Musical 2 When Troy begins working at the Lava Springs Country Club, Jack advises Troy to keep his eye on college. He also gives Troy his old truck. This advice backfires as Troy became arrogant and acts very entitled. Jack then again gives Troy advice when Troy tells nobody likes him anymore and he tells Troy that the son he raised will figure it out. Jack is last seen at Midsummer's Night Talent Show with his wife and they enjoy Troy sing on stage. High School Musical 3: Senior Year The film opens with Jack's Wildcats basketball team trailing behind the West High Knights in the Championship and final game of the season. At the half, Jack tells his players no more x and o's and point out to his four seniors only one number matters sixteen as they only have that minutes left in a wildcat uniform. Later that night at the post-game party, held at Bolton's house, Troy tells Gabriella that Jack's dream is to have his son follow in his footsteps and attend his alma mater. Jack is once again angry with Troy when he learns Troy is considering other schools besides the University of Albuquerque; however, he comes to terms with Troy's decision to enroll at the University of California, Berkeley. Gallery Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year Trivia *Nick Peil portrays Coach Bolton in Western High Schools production of High School Musical 1 and 2. **To contact Nick Peil for future events, follow him on twitter @I_Am_Nick Nick Peil. *He is portrayed by Bart Johnson and Ian Wickham in the Theatre Production. *In a minor version of the production of High School Musical, Luke Pickles portrayed the role of Coach Bolton. Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Teachers Category:High School Musical Characters Category:High School Musical 2 Characters Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year Characters Category:Male Characters